wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/XIV
Hrabina Cosel 02 14 Gdy Zaklika przerażony strzałem i hałasem wszedł do pokoju Cosel, zastał ją bladą, bezprzytomną, leżącą na ziemi. Koło niej wystrzelony dymił pistolet. Domyślił się wszystkiego. Sługi nadbiegły także ratować panią, która zdawała się jakby umarłą. Ludzi wielu słyszało strzał, August wszakże nikomu o nim nie powiedział i zamilczał. Domyślano się stąd, iż o nim rozpowiadać nie należy. Nierychło, poruszona tym wypadkiem, hrabina wróciła do sił i dawnego trybu życia. Wiedziała ona, iż teraz nie ma się już czego spodziewać: los jej był rozstrzygnięty na wieki. Nie dziw też, że wśród tej długiej, jednostajnej niewoli w umyśle jej chwilami czuć było jakby obłęd jakiś, jakby zwichnięcie i szały. Na pozór jednak poddając się swojemu przeznaczeniu, Cosel i po tym r. 1727 nie wyrzekła się nadziei oswobodzenia. W rok po tym, mając przez Zaklikę znaczną sumę ze sprzedanych klejnotów, usiłowała nie radząc się go, nie mówiąc mu nic, wyrwać, przekupując otaczających. Jednego dnia późnej jesieni spuściła się z mieszkania swojego na wieży, mając przyrzeczoną pomoc do wdrapania się na mur przy ogródku. Żydzi handlarze, których do tego użyła, kazawszy sobie zapłacić sowicie, niezręcznie posiłkowali jej do tej ucieczki. Już była na drugiej stronie muru, który po lekkiej drabinie ze sznurów miała odwagę przebyć, gdy warty, usłyszawszy ruch u stóp wieży, załogę zaalarmowały. Komendant przypadł i nim hrabina miała czas oddalić się cokolwiek od zamku, pochwycono ją, odprowadzając nazad do mieszkania, u którego odtąd znowu stały warty. Nie wzbraniano jednak przybywającym do Stolpen widywać się z nią, a trochę później we dnie do ogródka wychodzić. Zaklika siedział ciągle w miasteczku, nie obudzając szczęściem podejrzenia, gdyż zachowywał się spokojnie i w ostatnim wypadku posądzonym nawet być nie mógł. Cosel dawała mu różne rozkazy, ale dotąd nie żądała nawet pomocy do ucieczki. W następnym roku podrażniły nieszczęśliwą niewolnicę wiadomości o obchodzonym świetnie, świetniej może niż kiedykolwiek, karnawale w Dreźnie z powodu przybycia Fryderyka Wilhelma wraz z synem Fryderykiem (Wielkim). Pobyt ich tutaj trwał cztery tygodnie. W kilka dni po przybyciu Fryderyk pisał stąd do Seckendorfa. „Tutejsza magnificencja jest tak wielka, iż sądzę, pewnie u Ludwika XIV nie mogła być większą, a co się tyczy rozwiązłego życia, wprawdzie jestem tu dopiero od dwóch dni, ale muszę powiedzieć prawdę, że nic podobnego w życiu nie widziałem”. Magnificencje te trwały cały miesiąc, rozpoczęte dnia 13 stycznia. Króla pruskiego przyjmował Flemming w Elsterwerday i stąd wysłano po syna Fryderyka, którego August zapraszał. Nazajutrz król z synem z maskarady odbywającej się u feldmarszałka przyszli powitać przybywającego. Następne dnie spływały na nużących zabawach, komediach, baletach, pokazywaniu zbiorów i kosztowności. Na rynku wyścigi dnia jednego, potem gonienie do pierścienia, ciskanie dzirytów itp. Nie przeszkodziło zabawom, że wybuchły pożar w cekauzie zmusił gości do ucieczki z mieszkania. Sadzono się na karuzele, w których król występował po polsku, w galonowanej sukni złotej z białymi i niebieskimi piórami. Myślistwo, oglądanie zamków nie ustawały. Cosel wiedziała o tych wszystkich wymysłach, które się powtarzały z dawniej jej dobrze pamiętnych. Orzelska bałamuciła Fryderyka Wielkiego, który był nią mocno zajęty, a król, zazdrośny, wypłacał się figlami. Dlatego to później o nim pisząc, Fryderyk mówił: „Król polski jest ze wszystkich w świecie monarchów najfałszywszym i wzbudzającym we mnie wstręt największy; nie ma czci ani wiary, oszukaństwo jest dlań jedynym prawem, własny interes a różnienie drugich – ciągłym staraniem. Ale raz mnie tylko potrafił podejść i więcej nie zdoła.” Pomimo tych uczuć obu Fryderyków pruskich dla Augusta najczulej się ściskano a trzpiotano. Jednego dnia król August z księżną Teschen grał rolę gospodarzy i prowadził zabawę, w której występowali chłopi francuscy (żona księcia następcy), włoscy komedianci (Orzelska), górnicy (Rutowski i pani Manteuffel, z domu Błudowska), w ostatku chłopi norwescy (feldmarszałek Flemming i żona jego, z domu księżniczka Radziwiłłówna). Król pruski był przebrany za pantalona, a Fryderyk Wielki – za norweskiego chłopa! Król szczególniej odznaczał się nadzwyczajną uprzejmością dla swych gości i niesłychanego bogactwa strojem, okrytym brylantami. Pomiędzy nimi jaśniał nabyty przed piętnastą dniami blisko dwóchsetkaratowy brylant najczystszej wody. Odbywszy całą miesięczną tę zabawę na dworze drezdeńskim, król pruski pisze poufnie do Seckendorffa: „Jestem w Dreźnie, skaczę i tańcuję, a zmęczony daleko więcej, niż gdybym co dzień po dwa jelenie uszczuł. Wracam do domu znużony przebytymi tu przyjemnościami. Z pewnością żyje się tu nie po chrześcijańsku, ale Bóg mi świadkiem, żem w tym żadnej przyjemności nie czuł i powracam tak czysty, jak przybyłem”. Zabawom tym nie było końca. Najwspanialszą i ostatnią pono był obóz w Mühleberg nad Elbą, który trwał miesiąc cały, który poeci opiewali, ale też i wyśmiewano się z niego po cichu. Miejsce na obóz samo, oczyszczone z lasu, zajmowało mil trzy obwodu. Spędzono chłopów i górników i w pień go wycięto. Dwadzieścia tysięcy piechoty i dziesięć jazdy polskiej i saskiej stało obozem – wszystko na nowo wyekwipowane i na francuski sposób wyegzercytowane. Najwspanialsze były kawalergardy grands mousquetaires konni, grenadierowie konni, gwardia konna, spahi i kozacy, a z piechoty – janczarowie i batalion lejbgwardii grenadierów Rutowskiego. Janczarowie mieli mundury z lamy złotej, a Rutowskiego batalion z najogromniejszych ludzi zachwycił króla pruskiego nad wyraz wszelki. Król miał główną kwaterę w Zeithein, w drewnianym, naprędce wzniesionym, ale olbrzymim budynku, o dwóch piętrach z suterenami, okrytym zewnątrz płótnem malowanym. Do malowania tego sprowadzono umyślnie sześciu dekoratorów z Włoch. Na chorągwi powiewało godło: Otia Martis. Oprócz pałacyku król miał dwa ogromne namioty. Z gości przyjmował August znowu króla pruskiego z synem i mnóstwo cudzoziemców, piętnastu posłów samych, a sześćdziesięciu dziewięciu hrabiów i trzydziestu ośmiu baronów. Z Francji przybył nawet Maréchal de Saxe. Więcej się tu bawiono, muzyki słuchano, tańcowano i spalono ogni sztucznych, niż popisywano z wojskami. Na jednej z uczt tutejszych podano sławny ów olbrzymi pasztet czy ciasto, długie na szesnaście łokci, a sześć szerokie, na które poszło siedemnaście szefli mąki. Przywieziono je na wozie ośmią końmi ciągnionym, a cieśla musiał je krajać. Wszystkie te pomysły płodny w nie August sam wynajdował i wykonaniem ich się zajmował. Sławny Zucchi sztychował później ku podziwowi potomnych historią mühlberskich cudów. Opiewał je König, poeta nadworny, a Fryderyk Wielki z nich szydził nielitościwie. O wszystkim tym donoszono i rozwożono wiadomości po kraju, lud i słudzy je chciwie powtarzali, a Cosel także słuchać musiała, gorzko uśmiechając się fetom, które świętokradzko, bez czucia powtarzały kropla w kroplę te, jakie August dawał dla niej. Jątrzyła ją ta obojętność króla, rozbudzając chęć wyrwania się z więzów i pomszczenia może na nim swej niedoli, a jego niewiary. Przychodziły na nią takie dnie szału i niepokoju, a potem znowu bezsilności. Kilka razy miała już na ustach powiedzieć Zaklice: „Na ciebie kolej”. On też spodziewał się tego i czekał. U niego zawsze w gotowości było wszystko – sam jeden był, mógł umrzeć. Przez lat tyle pobytu w Stolpen miejsce i ludzie byli mu doskonale znani. Myślał po każdej nieudanej wyprawie, jakby przyszłej zapewnić powodzenie. Był to jedyny przedmiot, którym się zajmował. Wyzywać ją jednak na niebezpieczeństwo nie chciał; czekał. Jednego dnia, gdy Żydzi razem z innym towarem przynieśli jej hamburską gazetkę, w której było opisanie ostatnich zabaw czasu bytności króla pruskiego, a między innymi karuzelu, niegdyś dla niej po raz pierwszy wymyślanego, Cosel oburzyła się, oczy jej jak zwykle, gdy bywała poruszoną, zaiskrzyły się, odczytała dziwnym stylem napuszonym opowiadanie, zmięła je i zdeptała. Zaklika na to nadszedł. Chodziła długo zamyślona. – Masz jeszcze ochotę życie swoje ważyć dla mnie? – zapytała po cichu. – A, zawsze! – po prostu odparł Zaklika. – Masz jaki sposób ratowania mnie? – Będę go szukał. – Żal mi ciebie, najwierniejszym mi byłeś – rzekła – ale nie żałuję siebie, gotowam zginąć sama. Muszę się stąd wyrwać, muszę! Rajmund stał zamyślony. – Potrzebujesz wiele czasu? – Nie mogę się obrachować – odezwał się Zaklika – trzeba raz tak począć, aby dokonać, co się zamierzyło. Skinęła Cosel, Zaklika wyszedł i nie zachodząc do nikogo, wysunął się poza zwierzyniec, potrzebując sam na sam myśli zebrać. Rozmaite plany miał od dawna, wszystkie one najlepszymi się zdawały, a jednak każdy miał jakąś wadę. Wszystkie poprzedzające próby chybiły przez to, że się zawczasu o ucieczce dowiedziano. Należało tę obwarować, aby nie została odkrytą, aż gdy Cosel dostanie się za granicę. Potrzeba było zatrzeć ślady ucieczki i omylić pogonie. Nieszczęściem Zaklika nikogo nie miał do pomocy oprócz kilku wiernych, znajomych Wendów, bojaźliwych i niezręcznych. Rachować mógł na ich uczciwość, lecz wcale nie na przebiegłość. Pora, w której ucieczkę wykonać należało, zdała mu się ta najlepszą, gdy jak najmniej spodziewać się jej mogli na zamku. Powiedział więc sobie: „We dnie”. W bramach zamku ścisłej kontroli wchodzących i wychodzących nie utrzymywano, puszczano przekupniów do hrabiny, do komendanta i mężczyźni nie zwracali żadnej uwagi. Wnosił więc, że Cosel w chmurny lub słotny dzień, nad wieczorem, okryta jego płaszczem wojskowym z czapką na oczy nasuniętą, śmiało wyjść mogła i straż by jej nie zaczepiła. On zaś sam miał o kilka kroków iść za nią i przeprowadzić na zwierzyniec do koni wierzchowych, które tu dosiąść mieli, i puścić się zaroślami i lasem bez drogi w góry. Lasy łączyły się naówczas ze zwierzyńcem królewskim, konie miał w pogotowiu trzymać Hawlik. Przez kilka dni Zaklika ważył i rozważał; nic lepszego znaleźć nie mógł. Przyszedł więc do hrabiny, poddając jej myśl swoją. Chwyciła się jej gwałtownie, znajdując bardzo szczęśliwą. – Pierwszy dzień dżdżysty, nie ma czego zwlekać – zawołała – trzeba próbować! Jestem zdecydowana się bronić, spodziewam się, że i ty nie dasz się wziąść im gołą ręką; trzeba się więc uzbroić. – Ja mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie potrzebnym. Cosel nic nie odpowiedziała. Przez dni kilka niebo było wypogodzone i jasne. Zaklika przychodził co dzień, czyniono przygotowania. Przewidując, że tu już nie powróci, sprzedał za bezcen swój dworek i spieniężył, co tylko było można. Na ostatek niebo się chmurami zaciągnęło późno we czwartek i zdawało się, że na dni kilka stała się słota zapowiada. Zaklika umyślnie płaszczem okryty kręcił się, wchodząc i wychodząc z twierdzy, ucząc żołnierzy, iż na zapytanie odpowiadać nie lubi. Szły próby jak najlepiej. W piątek padał deszcz od rana; gdy zaczęło zmierzchać, wszystko było w pogotowiu. Sługi Cosel otrzymały uwolnienie do miasteczka. Okryta płaszczem żołnierskim, z czapką na głowę nasuniętą, zgarbiona Cosel posunęła się ku pierwszej bramie Świętego Donatha i nikt na nią nie zwrócił uwagi. W drugiej żołnierz popatrzył i przepuścił nic nie mówiąc. W kilka minut potem prawie podobnie okryty Zaklika spiesznie szedł przez bramę pierwszą, w której nie spotkał nikogo. W drugiej żołnierz zaczął mruczeć: – A wiele was tu jest? Tylko co jeden, już drugi? Zaklika odsłonił mu twarz. – Diabeł cię zna – odezwał się żołnierz – tylko wiem, że jeden wszedł, a dwóch wychodzi. – Jakich dwóch? – Juści, żem nie ślepy. Zaklika, nie zważając, posunął się ku wyjściu, żołnierz go zatrzymał. – Ależ mnie tu wszyscy znają – rzekł śmiejąc się – czegóż chcecie? – Idź się tłumacz do komendanta, a nie, to cię nie puszczę. Zaczęli się z sobą kłócić, zrobił się gwar, nadbiegł wachmistrz. Poskarżył mu się grzecznie Zaklika, że tego jeszcze nigdy nie bywało: puszczono go. W kilka chwil znikł w zaroślach za zwierzyńcem, ale żołnierz mruczał. – Cóżeś do niego upatrzył? – zapytał wachmistrz. – Na straży muszę liczyć, ilu wchodzi, a ilu wychodzi; jeden w takim płaszczu wszedł, a dwóch ich wyszło. I ten pierwszy taką miał minę, jakby on wcale żołnierzem nie był. A nuż Cosel? – dodał śmiejąc się. – Ano, pleciesz! – rzekł niespokojnie wachmistrz. Stanął, pomyślał i poszedł ku wieży Świętego Jana. Tu dowiedział się od posługacza kuchennego, że kobietom wszystkim dane było pozwolenie na miasto. Wbiegł na drugie piętro, pokój był ciemny i pusty; na trzecim też nikogo. W ogródku szukać w deszcz śmiesznym było, wachmistrz głowę tracił i pobiegł do komendanta. Ten wybiegł z ludźmi najprzód pod wieżę, przeszukano wszystkie kąty, a czas upływał. Zaczynało dobrze zmierzchać. Nie ulegało już wątpliwości, iż Cosel uciekła. Uderzono na gwałt i komendant z ludźmi, rozdzieliwszy ich na kilka oddziałów, wybiegł w pogoń zrozpaczony. Cosel tymczasem biegła do koni, które w znanym jej miejscu stać miały, omyliła się w pośpiechu i zbłądziła. Zaklika dobiegł do nich, gdy jej jeszcze nie było. W rozpaczy puścił się szukać, nie śmiejąc nawoływać, bo już bicie na alarm słychać było. Straciwszy czasu niemało, spostrzegł ją stojącą pod drzewem, już w zwątpieniu; pochwycił ją za rękę i doprowadził do koni. Cosel, odzyskawszy przytomność umysłu, rzuciła się na siodło, Zaklika chwycił konia za cugle, gdy ludzie z załogi nadbiegli i otoczyli ich. Nie mógł się bezbronnie dać wziąć Zaklika i wołając na nią, aby uchodziła, stanął z pistoletami i szablą do walki. Kilka strzałów zahuczało i świsnęło, i poczciwy Zaklika, rażony kulą w samo czoło, jęcząc powalił się na ziemię. W tejże chwili żołnierz chwytał konia hrabiny, która napastnika trupem położyła, ale tuż przyszedł drugi i trzeci, i poddać się było koniecznością. Komendant nadbiegł, gdy już dwa trupy zimne leżały na ziemi, a trzeci ranny dogorywał. – Pani hrabino – zawołał – licz pani, ile życia ludzkiego jej wycieczki daremne kosztują. Na to nie odpowiedziała nic hrabina. Skoczyła z konia i zbliżyła się do leżącego trupa Zakliki. Bladymi usty pocałowała go w krwawe czoło. Rękę trzymał machinalnie przyciśniętą do piersi, gdzie był złożony powierzony mu akt przyrzeczenia królewskiego, który Cosel zdjęła z niego i zabrała z sobą. Odprowadzono ją na zamek milczącą i pogrążoną w myślach, z których nieprędko wyszła. Siedziała po całych dniach zanurzona w Biblii i obudzała litość nawet w tych, którzy jak najobojętniej na jej los patrzyli. Zaklice kazała sprawić pogrzeb, na który posłała pieniądze. – Mnie go nikt nie sprawi – rzekła – nawet dzieci, bo te mnie nie znają. Sama jestem na świecie. Cosel w chwili, gdy się to działo, miała już lat czterdzieści dziewięć. Piękność jej, jak świadczą wszyscy współcześni, oparła się latom i cierpieniom. Była jeszcze piękną, a rysy twarzy zachowały wdzięk dawny i oczy nie straciły blasku. Od tej pory przestała wychodzić do swego ogródka, otoczyła się książkami, czytała Biblię, studiowała kabałę, kazała sobie księgi hebrajskie tłumaczyć: zabijała czas, nie mogąc zabić siebie. Były to ostatnie lata panowania Augusta II, który je spędził, naśladując pilnie pierwowzór swój – Ludwika XIV. Świetne zabawy i przepychy ustąpiły nieco fantazji budowli olbrzymich, zakładaniu gmachów, wznoszeniu pałaców. Drezno, drewniane dotąd i dość niepozorne miasto, rozkazano albo przebudowywać z muru lub domy sprzedawać. Wzniesiono najprzód ratusz na Starym Rynku. Flemming, Vitzthum, Wackerbarth, Sułkowski musieli wznosić pałace. Od Flemminga odkupił król Pałac Japoński, wprzódy Holenderskim zwany. Zakładano ogrody, wznoszono koszary, projektowano monumenta. Stał już piękny Zwinger, cacko w swoim rodzaju, który miał być tylko podwórcem do olbrzymiego pałacu nowego. Piękne drzewa pomarańczowe, które dziś zdobią latem Zwinger, mają bajeczną historię swoją. W tym roku 1731 król naukową ekspedycję wysłał do Afryki, jako balast wrzucono w okręt czterysta ściętych drzew, które do robót tokarskich miały być użyte. Spróbowano je posadzić, większa ich część ożyła. W okolicy Drezna wznosiły się zamki Moritzburg, Hubertsburg, domy letnie w Pillnitz itp. W roku 1731 przedstawiono z wielkim powodzeniem operę Cleofida o Alessandro nelle Indie, w której występowała po siedmkroć piękna Faustyna, słynna śpiewaczka, a po siódmym przedstawieniu mąż jej uznał właściwym udać się do Włoch dla dalszego muzykalnego wykształcenia. Chociaż Sasi niewiele mieli praw, o które by się upominać mogli i śmieli, a August nie dopuszczał marzeń o swobodach podobnych tym, które mu Polskę obmierziły, wszakże sejm saski dla samej reprezentacji zebrać w tym roku pozwolił i z wielką ceremonią odbył się on w sierpniu, a Lubomirski, Sapieha, Czartoryski i podkanclerzy Lipski byli świadkami, jak to się tu te obrady cicho, porządnie, pięknie i programowo odbywały. Jesienią król pojechał do Polski, przyjmowany przez wielu dygnitarzy w Łowiczu, i zamieszkał w Wilanowie. Tu obchodzono świętego Huberta. W następnym roku świetny znowu karnawał z gospodarstwami obchodzony był w Dreźnie. Król znowu ruszył do Polski, skąd dwanaście par żubrów wyprawiono do zwierzyńca w Krejern, ale te bezpotomnie tu wygasły. Najjaśniejszy Pan nie lubił plotek, postąpiono sobie surowo z panem majorem d’Argelles, który paszkwile z Paryża słał do Warszawy. Złamano mu szpadę nad głową, oprawca go opoliczkował, potwarcze pisma w gębę mu zatkał, a potem na całe życie posłano go do gdańskiej fortecy. W Dreźnie budowano niezmiernie, zaczęto hotel inwalidów na wzór paryskiego i wiele innych budowli. Wilanów też dla króla odnowiono i tu zebrał się na podziw polski obóz na wzór onego głównego pod Mühlbergiem. Nie pomogło to jednak wcale na chroniczną chorobę i sejm został zerwany. Szlachta wcale się na królu nie znała, a król też cierpieć jej nie mógł. Pocieszając się jechał August z Friesenem i Brühlem oglądać gmachy, które dwa tysiące robotników wznosiło: piramidgmach, Japoński Pałac, koszary, kościół, twierdzę. Król się starzał, choć chciał zawsze młodego udawać. Jeszcze w roku 1697, gdy padł był, popisując się przed księżną Lubomirską, stłukł sobie nogę niebezpiecznie. Kazano mu się szanować, o czym wcale nie myślał. W roku 1727 musiano zgangrenowany palec u nogi obcinać, a Weiss chirurg, który się podjął operacji, głowę ważył, gdyby się nie udała. Powiodła się jednak szczęśliwie, pomimo to z trudnością mógł się już na nogach utrzymać i rozmawiając z damami, na taborecie przysiadał. W ostatnim roku w Lipsku jeszcze obchodził ulubiony swój jarmark noworoczny, oglądał przyprowadzone konie. Potem karnawał uroczyście w Dreźnie otworzył, a że sejm się zbliżał, ruszył do Warszawy na dzień 16 stycznia. Droga zimowa, uderzenie w nogę przy wysiadaniu sprowadziły gangrenę i we trzy dni król nie żył. Dziwna rzecz, że w takim życiu do lat sześćdziesięciu trzech mógł wytrzymać. Przywodziliśmy wyżej wiele zdań o Auguście mniej więcej zgodnych w ocenieniu jego charakteru. W kilka lat po zgonie hrabia Schulenburg wezwany przez Voltaire’a napisał o Auguście II: „Pewną jest rzeczą, że król August polski był jednym z monarchów najwykształceńszych, jakich sobie wyobrazić można (vollendesten), posiadał sąd o rzeczach sprawiedliwy i dar rozróżniania największy; nadzwyczajną zręczność i energię, był bardzo pracowity i tak pilny (?) jak prywatny człek, który się chce czegoś dobić; kto go w różnych okolicznościach nie widział, ledwie by mógł uwierzyć, do jakiego stopnia umiał udawać i dysymulować; zdolny był bardzo pojąć wszystko i wedle swego sposobu widzenia rzeczy się kierować. Oprócz tego rozumiał wojnę wielką i małą, siedząc na koniu doskonale zdejmował plany, wszelkiego rodzaju fortyfikacje znał dobrze, napaści i obrony twierdz; – wybornie w każdym wypadku umiał należyte rozporządzenia wydawać i instrukcje, na ostatek znał artyleryjską naukę jak ci, co się jej z powołania oddają.” Jedyny syn Augusta, który dziwne odebrał wychowanie, między wyznaniem protestanckim a katolicyzmem trzymany, aby wedle potrzeby mógł jedno z nich wyznawać, na lat kilka oddalony był z Saksonii i w tej podróży przez jezuitę Salerno ostatecznie został nawrócony. Na dworze Ludwika XIV znajdowano go bardzo skromnym, bojaźliwym i rozsądnym. Dopiero 1717 roku ogłoszono publicznie nawrócenie go na wyznanie katolickie, któremu pozostał wiernym. Stwierdziło to ożenienie z księżniczką austriacką, Marią Józefą. Po siedmioletniej niebytności młody kurfirst powrócił do Drezna z żoną. August III różnił się od swojego ojca obyczajem i charakterem najzupełniej: był pobożny, skromny, nadzwyczaj leniwy, ale lubił też zabawy, a szczególniej polowania. Przyznawano mu rozsądek i zdrowe rzeczy pojęcie, lecz wstręt do wszelkiego zajęcia. Panowanie Brühla i Sułkowskiego zwiastowało się już zawczasu, bo w ostatnich latach Augusta II. Przypuszczano jednak raczej, że drugi z nich będzie owym wszechwładnym ministrem, jakim się później stał pierwszy. Gdy wieść o śmierci Augusta II doszła z Warszawy do Saksonii i obwieszczano ją po całym kraju, odbierając przysięgę na młodego kurfirsta, komendant ówczesny fortecy Stolpen sam ją przyszedł oznajmić hrabinie Cosel. Stała długo niema i osłupiona, potem załamała ręce rozpaczliwie i rzuciła się płacząc na ziemię. Niewola, okrucieństwo, zapomnienie, doznane krzywdy nie mogły jej niewieściemu sercu odjąć miłości, jaką miała dla niego. Odtąd znowu był jej ukochanym Augustem, a wszystko złe poszło w zapomnienie! W pięć czy sześć dni z Drezna przybył niejaki Hennicke, który później tak świetną zrobił karierę. Kazał się zameldować do hrabiny Cosel w poselstwie od kurfirsta. Siedziała jak zwykle nad książkami swoimi, gdy się ukazał w progu. – Jestem przysłany do Waszej Ekscelencji – odezwał się – od Najmiłościwszego Pana, aby jej dobrą nowinę zwiastować, żeś pani wolną i możesz, gdzie się jej podoba, zamieszkać. Cosel ręką potarła po czole. – Ja? wolną? – zapytała. – A na cóż mi dziś wolność? Ludzie mi, ja ludziom i światu stałam się obcą. Gdzież pójdę? Nie mam kąta, zabrano mi wszystko! Z kim żyć będę? Nikt mnie nie zna! Chcecież mnie wystawić na pośmiewisko, aby tę hrabinę Cosel, przed którą wszyscy skłaniali głowy, palcami wytykano? Hennicke milczał. – A! Nie, nie! – powtórzyła. – Nie, wolności nie chcę, nie mam gdzie się podziać. Proszę, zostawcie mnie tu. Przyrosłam do tych murów, wszystkie łzy moje w nich wylałam, nie umiałabym żyć gdzie indziej. Zostawcie mi ten kąt, proszę; nie pożyję długo. Hennicke odpowiedział tylko, że Najmiłościwszemu Panu odniesie prośbę hrabiny. Łatwo się domyślić, że dozwolono jej tu pozostać. Hrabina w roku 1733 miała lat pięćdziesiąt i trzy. Po tylu przecierpianych kolejach nie spodziewała się już długiego życia. Ale nikt nigdy nie odgadł swoich przeznaczeń. Hrabina Cosel urządziła się wygodnie na wieży Świętego Jana i przytykającym do niej ogródku. Głównym jej zajęciem i ulubionym czytaniem były książki hebrajskie, literatura Wschodu, kabała. Otaczała się też ciągle Żydami i przez nich otrzymywała wszystko, czego potrzebowała. Pensja jej wynosząca trzy tysiące talarów starczyła na utrzymanie, na zakupno książek i wykupywanie niepoczciwych, satyrycznych medalów, które August II, o zakład z nią poszedłszy, wybijać kazał. Kupowała także rzadkie talary z herbem jej i króla. Uprosiła je sobie wówczas u niego, kiedy jeszcze sądziła, że ma prawa żony. Bito je w nadzwyczaj małej ilości. Po śmierci Cosel kilkadziesiąt sztuk tych monet znaleziono w jej fotelu. W więzieniu i na swobodzie zachowała zawsze dumę i sposób obejścia się królowej. Miejscowych urzędników, duchownego i innych zwała: „ty”. Osobom, które Stolpen zwiedzały, oświadczać kazała „swą łaskę”. Po siedemnastu latach niewoli za życia Augusta II przeżyła hrabina tutaj całe panowanie Augusta III i Brühla, obie kampanie szląskie i wojnę siedmioletnią całą. Godne uwagi, że pierwszy strzał, który padł, rozstrzygając o przyszłych losach Saksonii, rozległ się o mury tego zamku. Pruski generał Warnery wypalił pierwszy do fortecy, zajętej przez kilku inwalidów, opanowując ją samotrzeć. Fryderyk Wielki w czasie wojny wypłacał regularnie hrabinie Cosel jej pensję, ale w tej lichej monecie, którą zwano efraimitami. Z gniewu hrabina ćwieczkami do ścian poprzybijała wszystkie te talary.